


Just a Fortnight, I Swear

by dracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos/pseuds/dracos
Summary: As their two month anniversary approaches, Mary realises this lie might have gone on long enough.





	Just a Fortnight, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prongsno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsno/gifts).



> Birthday gift to the lovely Gracie <3 have a wonderful day!

The lie had been going on for far too long.  _ Just a couple of weeks _ , Black had promised her.  _ No longer than three, I swear.  _ Well, it was coming up to their two month anniversary and he seemed no closer to ending the charade of a relationship.

When he had first told her about the idea she had been skeptical at best. Pretending to date Black for two weeks? He was annoying enough as a friend, let alone as a boyfriend. But after a lot of begging on his part and yet another disastrously bad blind date Lily had tried to set her up on, Mary finally relented. If for no other reason to get them to both stop harassing her.

Black had insisted it was purely to stop James’ pitiful looks but as they sat curled together on a double date with their best friends, Mary let herself believe there might be something real between them. She could go home and mope about being lonely and single later.

And it really wasn’t that hard to pretend, not when his hand stroked up and down her arm comfortingly, keeping her tucked close into his side. He hid his smile in her hair as James made yet another awful pun and she could feel his warm breath against her skull as he puffed out a laugh.

Mary entwined their free hands together and smiled when he squeezed gently. Maybe it was about time she ended this fake relationship with Sirius and started a real one with him instead.


End file.
